Constantine (2005)
| running time = 121 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $100,000,000 | gross revenue = $75,976,178 (US) $230,884,728 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Constantine is an American action/horror film directed by Francis Lawrence. The movie is loosely based on the Hellblazer comic book series published by DC Comics. Keanu Reeves stars as the titular antihero John Constantine - an exorcist and all around enemy of demons the world over. In addition to stomping his boot firmly into the ass of evil, John finds himself the subject of a high-stakes tug of war between the forces of Heaven and the legions of Hell. He becomes involved with detective Angela Dodson who needs John's help in investigating the apparent suicide of her psychic twin sister Isabel, which she believes is murder. Helping John in his adventures is teen sidekick/chauffeur Chas Kramer and nightclub owner Papa Midnite. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * The character of John Constantine was created by British author Alan Moore and artist Steve Bissette. He deputed in the pages of ''Saga of the Swamp Thing'' #37 where he became a supporting character of that title. John was the main character from the Hellblazer comic book series published by DC Comics and later became part of DC's "Vertigo" imprint. * The plot of the film is loosely based on the "Dangerous Habits" story-arc, which was first published in #41-46 of Hellblazer. All six installments have been reprinted in the Hellblazer: Original Sins trade paperback. * There are some rather dramatic differences between the films and the original source material. In the comics, John Constantine is blonde-haired English man from Liverpool. In the film, he is a dark-haired American. Chas Kramer is loosely based on the character Francis Charles "Chas" Chandler, who is also a British and approximately the same age as John in the comics. In the film, Chas Kramer is a teenager. * In the film, John's surname is pronouncd kon-stan-teen. When Alan Moore first envisioned the character, his name was pronounced kon-stan-tine. * Production on Constantine began on October 9th, 2003. Principal photography concluded on February 14th, 2004. It was filmed in Burbank and Los Angeles, California. * Francis Lawrence also directed the 2007 adaptation of Richard Matheson's I Am Legend. * During a press junket, actor Shia LaBeaouf jokingly remarked that the movie was shot on location in Hell. * Real life bounty hunter Domino Harvey plays an Angel in this film. She was also the subject of a quasi-fictional biopic called Domino starring Keira Knightley, in which she made a cameo appearance as well. Domino Harvey died of an overdose of painkillers on June 27th, 2005 - four months after the release of this film. * Actress Rachel Weisz is also known for playing the character of Evelyn "Evy" Carnahan-O'Connell in the 1999 adventure film, The Mummy and its 2001 sequel, The Mummy Returns. * This is the first film work for special effects artist Brian Hillard, who is a mold technician for Stan Winston Studio. See also External Links * * Constantine at Wikipedia * Constantine at AllRovi.com * Constantine at Box Office Mojo * Constantine at Rotten Tomatoes References ---- Category:Randy Bricker Category:2005 films Category:DC Comics Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Warner Bros.